The "Cell Biology of the Neuron" Gordon Conference, to be held for the eighth time in June 2008, has become the premier international meeting for discussing progress in the rapidly moving field of cellular neurobiology. The focus of the meeting will be on the cell biological aspects of neural function. The meeting will encompass a diverse set of interdisciplinary approaches, including genetic, molecular, cellular, biophysical, and behavioral approaches to understanding the brain. A diverse set of model systems will be represented at the meeting, ranging from C. elegans to humans. This year the following themes will be covered: synapse development, pre-synaptic mechanisms, post-synaptic signaling, axon and dendrite morphogenesis, cortical connectivity, imaging circuits, and synaptic plasticity. The chosen speakers are among the most active in the field and are also articulate thinkers who should generate useful discussion by integrating their work and ideas with those in other fields. The format consists of 20 minute talks followed by a discussion of 10 minutes or more. The meeting roster contains a mixture of promising young scientists near the beginning of their careers and established scientists. Nine of the speakers are women and five are from outside the US. In addition, eight slots are being kept open to select speakers for short talks on exciting, late-breaking developments. Most participants (except speakers) will present posters on their work, ensuring maximum communication and exchange of ideas among participants. With its interdisciplinary focus on neural mechanisms, this conference is of special interest for understanding affective and behavioral disorders, hereditary defects in brain development, mental health and drug addiction. The emphasis on neural development and plasticity has relevance for child health and development. The speakers include investigators who are specifically studying the molecular basis of drug tolerance and addiction, affective and cognitive disorders (e.g. anxiety and autism), hereditary defects in brain development, and diseases of aging such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson,s diseases. The conference should be of great potential interest to the missions of institutes including NIMH, NINDS, NICHD, NIA, NIDA and NIAAA. This proposal requests fund to support the "Cell Biology of the Neuron" Gordon Research Conference, to be held in June 2008. This conference brings together a diverse set of neurobiologists, all of whom study the fundamental building blocks of the brain, neurons and synapses. In particular, this meeting will highlight recent discoveries in how the brain develops its complex set of synaptic connections, and how these connections are modified during development, or in different disease states. Thus, this meeting will further the mission of several institutes, including NIGMS, NINDS, NIMH, NIDA, NEI, and NIAAA. .